in the eye of the roller
by Colly Night Hunter
Summary: my own charaters-first chapter hope to have n second up soon-involves ashton an 18 year old boy and a mystery his mom has been hiding from him


Chapter 1  
  
Inside a house in the suburbs of Huston Texas something powerful grew that wasn't supposed to manifest but still taking place in the body of an innocent. This is where our story comes to turn.  
  
The eighteen year old awoke absently to the bass of some techno band on his alarm. Finding the snooze button was easier then waking he thought but it was his first day back from a long winter vacation. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the mural that him and his sister had started on his ceiling when he was nine and after the accident that took his sister's life he sort of never got back to the painting. So it stood untouched for at least three years. Before his sister died his family moved to Huston Texas to make a new fresh start.  
  
Ashton Devoness Stone, being his name, ended up falling out of bed on to his feet thankfully. He pushed back his black hair out of his eyes so he could see the clock. Why did they have to have school so early? he wondered while the ice cold drops fell on to his back as he showered. He had never understood his stepfather Craig's need to attempt to get close to his stepson on more then a fatherly basis. Even though he hated Craig he loved his mother, Fallen and everything about her from the way she dressed to her art, which covered the house and most of their relatives homes also.  
  
He could hear the loud bass from his sister's room her name was Lexi my father and mother adopted her from a Russian orphanage last year, which was unusual because Americans were not known for traveling during the wars, but his mother was especially brave. She still had a hard time with English but when she did speak it she had a heavy Russian accent. He walked into her room to find her at her desk typing away at something and singing to something. She was trying out with me to be American reps. on the roller ball team. He stepped over quietly and covered her eyes and said guess who? She laughed and said hmmmm. I wonder who it could be the she said ahh Ashton? He returned her laugh and took his hands off and said should we practice before dinner or after? She smiled and said well what is for dinner because if Craig is cooking then before but if mom is after. He nodded and said that's a good point but if you haven't looked at the clock lately then you wouldn't know that we have to leave soon for school. She nodded and grabbed her bag and went down the stairs with Ashton close behind.  
  
As Ashton was tying his roller blades he was chewing his last bite and toast that even though it was burnt he had to have something or skating would be impossible. Lexi ran down the stairs into the kitchen just in time to grab the last half of Ashton's toast. He glanced up as she took the toast buckled her roller blades and swerved not to hit her mother. She called back brother we shouldn't be late. And she took off out the door. He longed out the door nearly hitting the pavement on the way she laughed and said Ashton you have to be faster then that to get on the team. Swerving around people he finally got ahead of Lexi. Then out of nowhere he hit a woman and she fell to the ground. When he got up she hissed why don't you watch were you're going young one. He hesitated and said I, I'm sorry I didn't mean too I was. I don't care what you were doing I just want to get home. She interrupted. Lexi road up as he finally helped her up to her feet. He told the woman to have a good day she flipped him off as she walked forward onto the walking trails and vanished into the crowed.  
  
Lexi asked while they entered the school's campus so what was with that lady you cashed into earlier, huh did you hurt her or was she just really bitchy this morning? Ashton shrugged and said beats me I just hit her and immediately apologized and she flipped out. Well then we might have a psycho on our hands she said as she suppressed her laugh.  
  
1 Chapter 1 ½  
  
Jaclyn Night a former half pipe skater found her self out during so-called happy hour, which she seriously thought was a myth seeing that most were either drunk or groping some new one night stand or passed out or just dazed and confused or like her alone. Walking down the sidewalks to a bar called black sunrise that she was recognized as a girl that if messed with then hell will pay sooner then later and worst with blood. Now her French accent, background and also her experience with roller competitions had brought her to the roller ball secret which she already had a spot for on the Oklahoma section.  
  
She hummed while she played with the sword toothpick she got from the table as man approached her. He sat down and said I have a proposition for you, he looked a piece of paper then finished his sentence Jaclyn night. She gave a fake I am interested smile. He went on to the proposition. I will give you two thousand dollars for you to join the Huston section of the roller ball secret. She gave another interested smile but this on was real. The part of Oklahoma team was farther then the Huston team. He then added I can take you to the area were you will have to go if you decide yes. Jaclyn said sure I want the money when I get there though no funny business she added as she had a hand around his throat I can hurt you very much. He stuttered out oh yes I have heard of the rep you have here. She accepted his offer and walked out to a shiny yellow sports car. She got in and he floored the car and buy midnight they were in Huston.  
  
He showed her hotel room. He gave her, her two grand and left. She sat on the bed and wondered where the nearest mall was because she left all of her stuff at her home in Oklahoma. She started out on a walk about four. She had found what she wanted about six o'clock.  
  
By seven o'clock she was walking down the sidewalk to her hotel. Suddenly she was slammed into the ground. Who the hell just hit me she thought. She looked behind her and a young man stood up and said I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay? She wasn't truly in the happiest moods so she said why don't you watch were you're going? He tried to apologize. He was being really sympathetic. He helped her up and tried to offer his help but she started to walk away and as she did she decided to flip him off just to show the mood she was in because there was nothing to her understanding that would cause someone's eyes to quit working. But by the time she got home she had stopped grumbling about street skater punk that hit her and all she wanted was a good days sleep and get her prepared for tonight's work out on the course. 


End file.
